A Horrible Tragedy
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Andromeda suffers the worst thing a mother-to-be can suffer. Written for Emma.


**Written For:**

 **Gift fic to Emma.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Amethyst: Intermediate: Write about the before and after effects of a couple/single person going through the pains of a miscarriage.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics Challenge  
1\. All those days watching from the windows

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day  
Crystalised whingers - Write about a pureblood.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Herbology  
Write about a canon Death Eater making a love confession.

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Maria - Write about a funeral.

 **Warning for miscarriage.**

 **A Horrible Tragedy**

Andromeda spends every day on the settee, staring out of the window. She misses being active. She misses doing every day things, like going for walks outside, gardening, and working. She knows she needs to stay calm and be as inactive as possible, though. If she doesn't, her baby may suffer.

It has been a difficult pregnancy, and there had been a couple of close calls where she was forced to go the hospital. She's doing everything she can to keep her daughter alive.

She places a hand on her stomach and soothingly rubs the slight baby bump. "It will be okay, Darling. It will be," she promises.

She just hopes she isn't telling a lie.

X

"You have to do something," Andromeda begs.

The Healer doesn't look her in the eyes as he waves his wand over her stomach. "We're trying our best, Mrs. Lestrange."

Her hand is held in a firm grip. "It will be okay."

Andromeda glares at Rabastan. "How can you say that? We're going to lose our baby."

"No we won't," Rabastan refutes, "If she's anything like her mother, she's a fighter as well. She'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Andromeda closes her eyes, her body spasming with pain. "Save her, save her, save her," she chants before her eyes fall shut, and she slips into unconsciousness.

The last thing she hears is Rabastan calling her frantically. "Andi! Andi! Andromeda, wake up!"

X

Andromeda takes Narcissa's hand. "Thank you for coming."

Narcissa squeezes it, her eyes showing only sympathy. "Where else would I be?"

"Bellatrix didn't deem it important enough for her attend," Andromeda bites out bitterly.

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "Are you surprised? She doesn't have a compassionate bone in her body."

"I'm not surprised, but it would have been nice if my big sister could have showed up on the worse day of my life. I would have loved to be surprised in such a way."

Narcissa shakes her head. "It would have been nice if Bellatrix was a different type of person, but since she doesn't understand the point of a funeral for an unborn child, it might be better she's not here. You know she wouldn't be able to stop herself from making cruel remarks."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

The small circle of well wishes stands by a tombstone that doesn't mark a grave, but is placed in remembrance of a life that never had the chance to live.

The inscription on it reads:

 _Nymphadora Lestrange_

 _Gone before she arrived_

Andromeda looks at Rabastan who stands silently by himself. Andromeda at least has Narcissa here with her, but Rodolphus didn't show up to the funeral for his only brother's daughter. Rodolphus and Bellatrix truly belong together.

She wants to go over to him, but when their eyes meet, he looks away, and she feels the wall going up between them.

And unfortunately, she has no idea how to penetrate it.

X

The two of them sit side-by-side on the couch.

Andromeda stares at her hands while Rabastan gazes out of the window in the room. There has never been so much silence between them. Even when they argue, it's always loud screaming. They don't believe in the silent treatment to get their points across.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" Andromeda finally asks.

Rabastan looks at her so quickly that she's surprised his doesn't hurt his neck. "How can you say that?"

"I was carrying our daughter, and I lost her. My body wasn't strong enough. It's my fault she's gone." She sniffles and brushes tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do something that all women are made to do."

Rabastan puts his arm around her and pulls her into a strong embrace. "Andi, what happened is horrible, but I don't blame you." He kisses the top of her head. "Do you blame me?"

She looks up at him her through a watery gaze. "How could it possibly be your fault?"

"Maybe it's a punishment. I signed up to follow Rodolphus' example. I'm a Death Eater. Maybe that's why Nymphadora was taken away from us."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't believe that. I don't believe we would be punished for something you had no choice in doing. When we were betrothed and you saw how unhappy the idea of you becoming a Death Eater made me, you chose me and did everything you could to get out of being a Death Eater. You even offered to go in hiding, but I'm the one who fought you on it. You do the bare minimal, only enough to not be tortured. I'm not naive enough to believe you suddenly decided Muggle-borns are equal to Pure-bloods, but you respect me enough to still try to find a way out of being a Death Eater, and you're even thinking about going to Dumbledore for help. So, no, it's not your fault. It's a horrible tragedy, but it's no one's fault."

"No one's fault," Rabastan murmurs. "And just so you know, I don't just respect you." He swallows nervously. "I love you."

"You've never said that to me before," Andromeda muses.

"I wasn't ready."

She takes his chin into her hand. "I love you, too."

Rabastan allows his tears to fall. "I miss Nymphadora."

She buries her head into his chest. "Me too. Me too."

xXx

(word count: 897)


End file.
